Don't Die I Love You
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: NarutoXGaara; GaaraXNaruto; Yaoi; Feels; Cursing; Gaara and Naruto are walking in the forest and suddeny get attacked by rouge ninjas. Gaara's sand is powerless against them, so he has to rely on Naruto. Then tragedy strikes.


Wanted to do a heart breaking piece; One shot. Pairing: NarutoXGaara. Try not to cry.

**Please review**

I saw this movie and I liked what this one girl said' _"It's unavoidable…When you grow up, your heart dies." _

**Discaimer: I do not own Naruto shippuden. I own the story**

DIVIDERXXXXX

**(Gaara POV)**

Naruto was escorting me back to my village after a meeting with the Kage. We were the only two, since we didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

There was an awkward silence as we were walking, both of us trying to find something to talk about. Naruto looked at me and smiled. "So, Gaara, how are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine" I replied. Another awkward silence.

Naruto had a look of hesitation on his face and anger. I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" I asked, curious. "It's nothing really. It's just really boring and awkward that we have nothing to talk about" he admitted. "Shouldn't we just enjoy the silence?" I suggested. He sighed. "I guess that would be a better choice…" he said, sounding depressed.

I was cold and dull to Naruto. He was my friend, but since we didn't see each other often, we've grown further apart. Every time we were alone, it was awkward and quiet.

I heard a rustle in the trees and I looked up. "Did you hear that?" I asked Naruto. "Yeah" he replied, taking out a kunai and getting closer to me. "I can take care of myself" I muttered. "Too bad. It's my job to protect you" he said, sticking out his tongue.

About twenty ninjas that covered their entire faces, so only their eyes showed appeared. "Is this the Kazekage?" one of them asked another. "Yeah, the one with the gourd is. The blonde is just a brat who will get in our way. Our job is to kill both. Remember that" he replied. The ninja laughed. "This is going to be fun…" he chuckled.

Naruto did a hand sign and a thousand clones appeared. "You don't dare to touch Gaara, ya hear me? Even if it means that I die!" Naruto shouted and charged after them. 'Stupid…I'm not helpless' I thought and wrapped a ninja with my sand. 'Sand pyramid!' Blood rained down, but then they reattached themselves and charged after me again. 'What the heck are they?' I asked myself, eyes widening.

My sand couldn't keep blocking almost all of them attacking me, so I felt a kunai stab my left shoulder. "So close!" he shouted and sunk in the kunai deeper. I cried in pain, trying to control my sand to wrap around him, but failed.

He cried in pain when Naruto charged after him with a rasengan. They didn't reattach. Naruto gave me a grin. "Sand doesn't work against them. I'll take care of them, 'kay Gaara?" Naruto said and charged after another one. "At least let me help" I said and wrapped their ankles with my sand. "Now Naruto!" I called out and he attacked them, killing them.

Only about three more were left. I wrapped my sand around two of them when I realized the third wasn't here. 'Where?' I looked around. Naruto was charging after the two with his rasengan when he looked at me, his eyes widening.

"Gaara! Look behind you!" Naruto cried out. I closed my eyes, expecting death, but felt nothing. No pain, but the cries of death. I saw that the two in front of me were dead, but when I looked behind me, Naruto was stabbing the rouge ninja with a kunai in the heart, but the ninja did the same to Naruto.

Tears streamed out of my eyes. "Naruto!" I called out. I pulled the ninja's kunai out of Naruto and the ninja collapsed to the ground. Naruto coughed out blood and fell to the ground. "Why didn't you use your clone?" I lectured him. "I didn't have time to think, ya know. I didn't want you to die" he said, coughing out blood again.

"Why? Why do you want me to live so badly?" I shouted, my tears falling onto his face. "How stupid of me not to tell you earlier…I was going to tell you today after we arrived at your village, but oh well…" Naruto said, stroking my cheek.

"What? Tell me what?" I shouted. Naruto smiled. "I love you, Gaara; I truly do…with all my heart…" he said, his voice getting softer. "But I was so cold to you" I said, crying harder. "That doesn't matter…I love you, no matter what" Naruto said, coughing out more blood. "No! Don't die. You bastard, don't die now…I love you, Naruto! I love you, too! Don't die, you fucking bastard!" I yelled.

He didn't reply and he stopped breathing. I kissed his lips gently and pumped his heart, trying to make him breathe again. It was no use. His heart didn't beat anymore. The Naruto Uzumaki I loved was dead. His eyes were blank and I lifted him bridal style to his village.

_At his funeral…_

I visited Naruto's grave after everyone left. Going to my knees, I tilted my head, facing the ground and tears began pouring out of my eyes. 'I was so cold to you and you loved me. I avoided you and you still loved me. You were my friend, my first friend. Then you became my first love. Why did you leave me? You changed me; a demon into a Kazekage. I couldn't even protect the one I love…I don't deserve to live…' I thought, hugging his tombstone. 'I'm so selfish…I didn't tell you before…I regret it so much. I love you Naruto'

I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around but I didn't see anything. It seemed to be comforting me, telling me to stop crying and to continue living. My eyes widened. "N-Naruto…?" I wondered aloud. The presence disappeared and more tears began pouring out of my eyes. 'Thank you, Naruto…Thank you…'

DIVIDERXXXXX

Did you guys cry? I hope not. Sorry about the feels. *Hands crying readers a tissue* Please review.

With the shoulder thing…It was like when Gaara died and when he was revived, the first person he saw was Naruto. So I thought Naruto's spirit should do it to him one last time.


End file.
